kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Papu-Frucht
100px|right Die Papu-Frucht ist eine Sternen-förmige Frucht, welche auf den Inseln des Schicksals wächst. Laut der Legende verbinden sich die Schicksale der Personen, die diese Frucht miteinander teilen. Sie werden Teil des anderen Lebens, egal was passiert. Trotz das diese Frucht eine große Bedeutung mit sich bringt, ist nicht bekannt, wer die Frucht mit wem in der Kingdom Hearts-Serie geteilt hat. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Aqua erwähnt die Frucht, als sie die Wegfinder, welche ähnlich sind wie die Kairis, an Terra und Ventus übergibt. Sie erklärt die Symbolik, welche die Frucht innehat und wie diese mit den Glücksbringern verbunden ist. Experiment 626 zeigt Ventus ebenfalls ein Papu-Frucht ähnliches Objekt, welches er aus Raumteilen im tiefen Weltraum gebastelt hat, angeregt wurde er durch Terras Wegfinder, als dieser vor Ventus die Welt besuchte. Nachdem die verwunschenen Jungs von einer Horde Unversierten beim Schädelfelsen gerettet worden sind, reist Terra durch ein Licht zu den Inseln des Schicksals. Als er den Strand entdeckt, sieht er auch eine Papu-Frucht, welche er im Wasser reinigt und daraufhin auch den Baum bemerkt, von dem die Frucht gefallen ist. Er läuft zu dem Baum und untersucht ihn, wird dabei von Aquas Worten daran erinnert, welche Kraft diese Frucht hat, bevor er dann auf Riku trifft, welcher von Terra die Kraft bekommt, eines Tages das Schlüsselschwert tragen zu können. Als Aqua ebenfalls durch ein Licht auf die Inseln des Schicksals angelangt, entdeckt sie ebenfalls den Papu-Baum und untersucht diesen ebenfalls. Sie trifft dann auf Sora und Riku, gemeinsam gehen sie wieder über die Brücke zurück. Sie entscheidet sich fast dafür, Sora die Kräfte zu verleihen, ebenfalls später ein Schlüsselschwert tragen zu können, doch dann bemerkt sie, dass Riku bereits diese Macht durch Terra bekommen hat. Kingdom Hearts thumb|right|Sora hält die Papu-Frucht thumb|left|Sora und Kairis Bild, wie sie sich die Frucht teilen|left Auf den Inseln des Schicksals erklärt Riku Sora die Papu-Frucht, während sie auf der Brücke stehen. Riku wirft ihm eine zu und erzählt ihm von der Legende. Sora ist das ein wenig peinlich, da Riku Kairi erwähnt, woraufhin Sora die Frucht wieder weg wirft und rennt Riku hinterher. Als sie am nächsten Tag ein Wettrennen darum machen, wer den Namen des Flosses bestimmen darf, erhöht Riku den Einsatz und sagt, dass der Gewinner sich eine Papu-Frucht mit Kairi teilen darf. Durch diese Aussage von Riku will er Soras Rivalität für das Wettrennen erweitern, da er seine letzte Aussage nur als Spaß meinte. Selphie erwähnt, dass die Legende sehr romantisch ist und wünscht sich, dass sie es einmal ausprobieren kann. Später zeichnet Sora in der geheimen Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall sich selbst wie er Kairi die Papu-Frucht gibt. Nachdem Kairi später wieder auf den Inseln ankommt, wird sie von dieser Zeichnung sehr gerührt und vervollständigt diese, in dem sie in dem Bild die Frucht zurück an Sora reicht. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sora erhält im Schloss des Entfallens einen gefälschten Thalassa Muschel-Glücksbringer von Naminé in Form eines Sterns, der dem des Papu Baums ähnlich ist. Er nimmt wieder die Gestalt von Kairis Glücksbringer an während Sora beginnt sich an sie zu erinnern. Kingdom Hearts II Die Papu-Frucht ist der Anhänger des Schicksalswink Schlüsselschwertes. Als Sora wieder auf den Inseln des Schicksals ankommt, bemerkt er, dass Kairi das Bild in der Höhle vervollständigt hat, das Bild zeigt nun, wie sie beide die Papu-Frucht miteinander teilen. Kingdom Hearts III'' Sora und Kairi teilen sich Papu-Früchte, bevor sie zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof gehen. Weblinks fr:Fruit Paopou en:Paopu Fruit es:Fruto Paopu Kategorie:Items Kategorie:Inseln des Schicksals